


Kira Carson: Diapered Jedi Part 2: Paddedwan

by Redsabdlcreations



Series: Kira Carsen Diapered Jedi [2]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: ABDL, Changeing, Diaper, F/F, Gentle Mommydom, Humilliation, Wetting, messing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:00:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28020564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redsabdlcreations/pseuds/Redsabdlcreations
Summary: We continue where we last left off with Kira Carsen and Bela Kiwiiks walking out of the Jedi Council chambers her diaper sagging and crinkling behind her and Kiwiiks having dropped a bomb: She wants Kira as her Padawan! Kira is dodgy about being a successful Jedi with her incontinence problem but she may as well try.
Relationships: Kira Carsen/Bela Kiwiiks
Series: Kira Carsen Diapered Jedi [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992664
Kudos: 11





	Kira Carson: Diapered Jedi Part 2: Paddedwan

This was a commission for an anonymous commissioner.

The Cover for this story is also the image it's based on and was drawn by Mostly Odourless who allowed me to use his art for this story's cover, you can find more of their work here: https://twitter.com/Mostlyodourless 

From the grand gold and blue auditorium of the Jedi Council chambers, new padawan Kira Carsen and her Jedi master Bela Kiwiiks exited into the hallway. An uneasy silence hung in the air between the two as they made their way through the halls towards the bedrooms. Kira, still stunned by what’d just happened with the council, was heavily distracted as she felt the mushy lump in her padding growing rapidly colder and squelching against her bare skin. The rustling nappy and the nasty squishing sounds emanating from within filled the space between her and her new master’s footsteps. “Can she hear it?” Kira wondered, slightly bending her legs to keep the sagging groin from being compressed by her thighs. “It’s so loud…”

The young force user was practically shaking, unable to believe she’d let go in the presence of such distinguished individuals. Normally she wouldn't have cared, since authority had meant little to her in her years of surviving on Nar Shaddaa. It was something about Kiwiiks–who had seen her secret shame and greatest weakness–standing there and saying she wanted Kira as her padawan that made her feel like that moment had great weight to it. Like she needed to present herself as best she could. “There’s no way they didn’t notice that though–oh god, I really filled my pants like a youngling and they just watched on!” She felt herself trembling, afraid of what this botched first impression would mean for her since she was to join the temple as an apprentice.

Without warning her Togrutan master stopped Kira with a gentle hand placed on her shoulder. Kira turned, expecting to meet the serious look she’d come to expect in her short time with the woman. Instead, her eyes were sympathetic and she spoke in a hushed tone. “Is something wrong?” she asked, “Your gait seems odd and has changed from when we entered.” Kira felt a warmth flood her face, and she was sure that outwardly she was blushing bright red. “It’s nothing.” she whimpered, fighting the urge to reach back and adjust the annoying weight in her diaper. Rather than dropping the subject like Kira had hoped, Kiwiiks maintained unfaltering eye contact with her. “I need you to trust m-” she began, only for the red-head to decide that the tension was unbearable and stamp her foot. “Fine,” Kira shouted, broadcasting her embarrassment to anybody nearby rather than just her new master, “I had a messy accident while you were all standing around me and now there’s a load in my pants, and everything was changed and decided by you and those Jedi talking all while I pooped myself!”

Halfway through the sentence Kira wished she could have stopped herself and the stream of embarrassing words spilling out of her mouth. She watched Bela’s face change from sympathy to surprise to understanding. “The sounds and smells must all make sense to her now.” Kira thought, returning to her uncomfortable shifting as she was stared down in the hallways of the Jedi temple. Throughout the whole outburst, Bela’s hand didn’t leave Kira’s shoulder, and now that she was done the Jedi applied a slight weight to halt her new apprentice’s nervous bouncing. “Take a deep breath,” Bela said calmly, drawing in the air around herself slowly. Kira felt invited to do the same and with her innate sense of the force, she could feel the aura around them turn from a bubbling fervor to a calm pool. After a few deep breaths Kira looked up at her new master who took her hand and started walking through the hallway again, seemingly knowing what to do now. “W-Where are we going?” Kira sniffled, feeling the tears just barely held back by the calming effect her master had spread through her. “We’re heading to your new quarters, it seems you’re in need of a change after all. I took you in as my padawan; you are now my responsibility, even if that includes your unfortunate incontinence.” Kira was surprised by her master’s bluntness but didn’t argue.

For once she felt the warmth of acceptance and care, an experience that was new to her. Living as an outcast on Nar Shaddaa was hard, as was her training with the Sith on Korriban. While she’d rebelled against it wholeheartedly, the stress only aggravated her incontinence, especially her brutal training as a child of the Emperor. It was not important to know how to use the bathroom to them, as long as she proved to be a useful tool. Here, she was seen as valuable despite her faults and a worthy addition by Kiwiiks to the ancient order of monks sworn to uphold what was right. The young padawan’s mouth fell agape and she marveled at the space she’d have to herself: an actual bed and desk that she could call her own and all the amenities it came with. “All this for me?” Kira asked in disbelief and Kiwiiks nodded in the affirmative. “I am also right next door should you need anything. Normally a padawan would bunk with other initiates of a similar age, but given your unique circumstances I thought keeping you close to me was a good idea.” Kira’s head hung a little in disappointment. While she was thrilled with her new quarters she wasn’t exactly happy about the preferential treatment and didn’t want to be a burden on anybody.

She realized suddenly she’d been staring into space for a long time with her master waiting for a response. “Oh, um I-” the Jedi cut her off quickly, seemingly sensing that her apprentice had nothing to say. “Now I’m sure you require a change before we continue." Kiwiiks stated bluntly. Kira reeled back a little. “No, I don’t need help.” she said, denying that such intervention was necessary, but before she could react her master was behind her, surveying the damage by pulling the waistbands of the flight suit and diaper back. “That’s more or less what I expected.” Kiwiiks said, “Please lie down then and I’ll get you changed.”

\----------------------------------------A Week Later----------------------------------------

Kira was beginning to get her bearings within the Jedi Order, having learned a good deal of the temple's layout and what her training would entail under Master Kiwiiks. From what she’d already seen it would be physically and mentally daunting and great things were expected of her. Luckily she understood the aspects of using the force and passed it off as natural ability when she noticed how amazed her teacher was by it. Even lightsaber use wasn’t hard to pick up for her since she’d been in a fight or two on Nar Shaddaa and the training From the Sith was very… combat focused. It was the negotiating and diplomacy aspects that worried Kira–She was never the best at dealing with authority figures after all.

None of that was the focus today apparently as she followed Bela through the halls of the temple and past the training areas and rooms to a previously unknown part of the temple."I've never been this far in." Kira noted, realizing how much more there was to this whole place than she realized. The pair entered a workshop where tools and machines were spread about, placed in an orderly fashion. “Why’d you bring me here?” Kira asked, generally confused about what was happening at this point, following which Bela pointed to a large square plastic case of diapers on one of the gleaming metal workbenches. “So what?” Kira scoffed, still not understanding what was happening, “It’s a case of diapers, no different than what you’ve been taping me up in 3 times a day.” She could have sworn that just for a moment the Togrutan’s normally serious face cracked a slight smile, but it disappeared as quickly as it had come. “Actually they’re not,” Bela corrected, approaching the case, “We had an engineer design these. They’re not only built especially for you, but they’re also a vast improvement on the basic ones you’ve so far been using.”

Kira stood in silence as her master explained the padding's advanced rate of absorption and mobile design while still being able to hold more than the basic medi-diapers she wore now. She was sure that her boiling frustration was showing in the way of a bright red blush on her face. “-and on top of everything there are built-in scent guards to keep you from compromising your position during a stealth operation.” Bela finished. “Wouldn’t it be easier just to toilet train me?” Kira asked through gritted teeth. Her master shook her head. “Your training will be difficult and we don’t have time to waste. This will allow you to progress as any other padawan. If you decide to train yourself, that is your business.” With a sigh Kira looked at the package, noticing the blue indicators with the seal of the Jedi Order. "They even have such wonderful branding on them," Kira thought to herself bitterly, "Jedi diapers specifically for the diapered Jedi..." “Oh,” Kiwiiks interrupted, “and those will fade away as you wet, alerting me if you need a change faster.” Kira looked back to see her approach, “Shall we change you? We need to test them on you so we know how well you're able to act in them." Kira shook her head then gave a little grunt, putting the slightest amount of pressure on her bladder to force the start of a stream. “No use wasting this one…” she thought. Once initiated, the warm urine pouring into her diaper couldn't be halted and Kira could only stand and breathe a sigh of relief as she soaked the padding around her waist. She turned back to Kiwiiks with a slightly dejected look, piss still pooling around her nethers before being sopped up by the padding. “Fine,” Kira said, “go ahead and change me”

\----------------------------------------Two Years later----------------------------------------

As the small ship shook and rocked in the upper atmosphere of the planet Tython Kira recalled her first weeks at the temple while in her seat, and especially her first encounter with the Jedi order diapers that were now kept in constant supply for her. “I had so little hope in my opportunities as a Jedi then. Who would respect the ‘Diapered Jedi’? Well look at me now!” she thought, glancing around the transport vessel with a grin. Just a few seats away Master Kiwiiks sat, reviewing the mission for herself on a datapad. Kira pressed her hand into the skirt of her tan robes and by proxy the diaper beneath it. “Still dry.” she whispered to herself, feeling the soft core press against her skin with no moisture left behind. With a nervous shift, she pulled at the blue top of her robes, making sure she looked as professional as a Jedi should.

“Kira.” Bela asked, turning her attention away from the datapad, “do you understand the mission then?” the padawan now couldn’t help herself, rolling her eyes without realizing it. “Yes master.” she said. Still, as she sat there Kiwiiks continued, despite the pair having been through this already and Kira confirming that she’d already understood. “We’re going to land a little ways outside Kalikori Village, a Twi’lek settlement here on Tython with and home to a group of pilgrims.” Kira let out an exaggerated sigh. “Yes master I know, not only have we gone through this, but I’ve been there before.”

Kiwiiks persisted despite her apprentice’s snarky attitude, however, Kira found her attention drifting elsewhere. She already knew about the Flesh Raiders and their interference. Not only that, but this was far less interesting than the few off-planet missions she’d embarked on with her master before so she wasn’t worried. Instead, she focused her attention on a slight nag of pressure in her bladder. It was only a small moment of warning before the spray of wetness released into her padding, causing the core to expand as it was soaked in her uncontrolled accident. She knew that outwardly her face had become a relaxed mask of comfort, with her eyes staring into space as her body found a relieving pleasure that she hadn’t even considered mentally. It all happened subconsciously now with her having accepted her need for diapers long ago. This was all encouraged by Master Kiwiiks as at this point the Togrutan had come to accept her padawan’s diaper dependence and offered her help in any way she could. “Almost like a mother,” Kira thought, chuckling to herself quietly, “checking me just to find that I’ve gone and not even realized it.”

The ship landed just as Kira finished wetting herself and the pair disembarked out of the back quickly, stepping out onto the verdant forest floor of Tython. The Jedi master pointed in the direction of the village and handed Kira a small pack. “The village is a short walk that way, I don’t want the pilgrims to panic due to an order ship coming here. This is a pack of basic supplies. Should you be injured there is an emergency stim kit.” Kira listened, but only on a tertiary level She’d been through all of this before, yet her master always treated it like it was her first mission. “Is there anything else before you embark?” Kiwiiks asked, looking down at Kira’s waist conspicuously.

Kira gave a brief nod, “just one thing before I go actually.” she said, bending her knees to squat slightly. “Only the slightest push…” she thought, bearing down to force along the natural process of relieving herself. She didn’t feel like she needed to go, but time and routine told her that she may have to–she could never feel it unless it was right before her need to release anyway. The gentle push of her bowels was quickly followed by a shameless barrage of flatulence that Kira did little to silence, figuring the muffling of her padding would be fine for the small forest. She gasped as a mushy mess pushed out from her body only to pile into the back of her padding. Kira opened her eyes with a sharp breath, realizing how hard she’d strained to force the stinking accident into the back of her padding. She looked up to master Kiwiiks whose face remained the same mask of seriousness as Kira spread her thighs slightly, allowing the dipping crotch of her padding and the mess contained within to swing between her legs and settle in a more comfortable position. “Okay, I’m ready to go now!” Kira said, standing up straight and compressing the squishy nappy with her thighs. “Are you sure you don’t require a change?” Kiwiiks asked, reaching to lift up her apprentice’s skirt and check the padding for herself. “Nope!” Kira said cheerfully, pushing away her master’s hands, “Just better doing it here instead of in the middle of a diplomatic meeting.”

With her lightsaber on her belt, Kira walked away from the ship, heading through Tython’s beautiful valley to the nearby settlement. She knew her walk was slightly exaggerated with her hips swinging a little more as with each step than they normally would. However, this was far less conspicuous than the childish waddle that she used to adopt whenever her padding used to grow even the slightest bit soggy. Now she was used to that warm, slimy feeling squishing against her due to the pressure applied by her voluptuous porcelain thighs. “Without knowing, nobody can even tell.” she said as she stalked through the Ak trees, catching sight of the structures of Kalikori village just barely in sight along the horizon with the great summit of the Matriarch mountains directly behind it.

Upon entering Kira was almost immediately met with disdain as a Twi’lek scout scoffed at her. “What are you doing here Jedi?” he asked scornfully in Twi’leki, giving a smug smile afterward. “He probably thinks I didn’t understand him. Kira thought, smiling back in the most friendly manner she could before shooting back in his native tongue herself. “Just like any other Padawan I want to talk with your Matriarch, I know I’ve done it before.” The scout reeled back a little, scoffing and going on his way. “If you’ve been here before you know she’s back there then.” he said as he passed her.

”Already doing great on this diplomatic mission…” Kira grumbled to herself, trying to remember to keep her attitude in check after the fact. She ran this through her mind a few more times as she entered the large building set into the side of the mountain and saw the green Twi’lek she’d come to know as Ranna Tao’Ven leaning over a table poring over the information displayed on it. “Excuse me,” Kira said confidently, causing the woman to turn and face her. “Ahh” Tao’Ven said, “Another padawan, come to learn a little more about the greater world outside their temple. What can I do for you?” Kira found herself a little disappointed that the village matriarch didn’t recognize her and that she assumed so little of the red-headed Jedi. Still, she kept a straight face as she approached, “We’ve actually met very briefly before,” she said, “I’m not here for information today. I’m here because my master and I are concerned about the Flesh Raiders at the edge of the village and how they’ve been expanding their hunting and raiding grounds to areas the temple uses.”

The soft-faced Twi’lek leader listened to Kira intently as she spoke. However, when she finished speaking the young Jedi found herself met with a slightly annoyed tone from the green-skinned woman. “Do you know how long we’ve been here young Jedi?” Tao'Ven asked and Kira. Not wanting to appear rude, she nodded but remained listening quietly. Not only did she know the village’s history, but she’d expected this sort of resistance. “Then why now do the Jedi deem us, an unsanctioned settlement of pilgrims, worthy of help?" she asked, answering her own question immediately after, "For their own purposes. You don’t wish to help us, your order wishes to help themselves, we are inconsequential to the equation.” The matriarch spoke harshly and without remorse for her spite towards the Jedi that she’d seen as unhelpful for generations of her settlement’s people. Kira felt the weight of her words and the biting sting of the things she’d said.

Ranna Tao’Ven spoke powerfully and it was almost enough to make the young Jedi feel incredibly small. The now lukewarm load resting in her nappy didn’t help either. In the back of Kira’s mind, an ever-present nagging thought ate away at her. “She knows your weakness, there’s no way that she can’t smell it. After all, you just knelt down and messed yourself, it’d only be worse if it happened now in the middle of this meeting.” With as much willpower as she had Kira pushed these thoughts away, Her diaper was not a weakness if she didn’t let it be one. With a calming energy, she tried to exert control over the stream of the force in the room, remembering what her master had taught her. “Bring the aura to a calm pool,” she told herself. “remember that nobody can smell or hear your diaper, you have control here.” With the mood of the room stabilizing she looked back to the Twi’lek leader, “I understand your distrust of the order’s actions." Kira said, "The Jedi haven’t been helpful and left you to survive on your own. This has made your village strong though, and now, when we see the Flesh Raiders threatening beyond their territories in greater numbers like this, we see that we can be mutually beneficial to each other.” Even Kira herself was impressed at the level of restraint with which she spoke and internally her speech had a few choice words for the rudeness she’d received. It seemed, however, that Tao’Ven believed her and nodded in response.

With the unpleasantness of past indiscretions out of the way the matriarch invited her guest to sit while they discussed the problems with primitive brutes plaguing both parties. As Kira sat down the muck in her nappy conformed around her cheeks, squelching rather loudly as it did so and causing the padawan to cringe. “Perhaps it would have been a good idea for master Kiwiiks to change me. This is taking slightly longer than I thought, and it’s starting to get a little cold…” As the Twi’lek leader explained about the Flesh Raider territory bordering their own and the near-weekly besiegement of their camp, Kira was distracted by another thought. In the time from the ship’s arrival to now she may have had to pee again and if so, it could take care of her rapid cooling problem until she could return to master Kiwiiks for a change. She flexed her atrophied urethral muscles as best she could, hoping that there was something there for her to rewarm her padding with. Without realizing she held her breath, forcing and pushing until a wild spray of urine flowed into her already soaked padding. She let out a soft gasp of relief, interrupting whatever the woman was saying to her at that moment. “Are you alright?” Tao’Ven asked. Kira, still mid-release and feeling the crotch of her Jedi Order brand diapers expand between her legs as they rewarmed, nodded. “Y-Yep, all g-good.” she sputtered suddenly, trying her best to maintain composure as she wet herself in the middle of a diplomatic meeting.

After what felt like an eternity the pair stood and parted ways, Kira’s gait now more affected by her nappy’s fullness than she cared to admit. Even if she wanted to, she couldn’t quite close her legs all the way anymore and she swung her diaper’s sagging back even more with each step as a result. The walk back from the edge of the village to Master Kiwiiks felt long and left the poor padded padawan wanting a change more than ever as the nappy squished with each step.

She was happy to see her master again as they met outside the hulking metal transport, with Kira sighing in relief. “Finally,” she thought, “a change.” However, before she was able to say anything Bela cut her off, asking for a report on what the village leader said. Kira rolled her eyes, again, trying to signal that there was something she’d much rather have taken care of at that moment. Her master’s body language conveyed that she had no patience for nonsense however, and with much of her trademark sass, the young woman relayed the situation to her master, who nodded along as she spoke. “Very good Kira,” Bela said, nodding in approval. “I’m impressed at your ability to handle such a situation, from what you’ve told me you carried yourself as a diplomat incredibly well and overcame the challenge I’d set for you.”

Kira was a little shocked, “Challenge?” she asked. Her worries of the sagging nappy around her waist were quickly overwritten as her master explained that she knew the territory of the planet's predatory brutes shared a border with both Kalikori Village and the Tythonian Gnarls that were used as a padawan training ground. They’d need to defeat the beasts both here and at the Gnarls to keep them in their place and maintain safety. Working with the Twi’lek pilgrims was a preferable route so that they would not see the Jedi’s presence as an intrusion on their territory. “You’ve done what no one else has Kira,” master Kiwiiks explained, “you’ve struck a general agreement between us and the pilgrims.” The young Jedi couldn’t believe her ears–in the beginning she was a little angered that the whole endeavor had seemed like a pointless task. Upon thinking about it she understood the weight of her actions a little more. She’d succeeded in her most challenged area on a task that many assumed impossible all while weighed down by her own “accidents,”

Kira found herself beaming about her accomplishment, so much that she’d completely forgotten about her previously urgent need for a new diaper. “So what now?” she asked, waddling towards her master’s side while she swiped at a datapad. “Now,” Bela said, “We head through the village to the boundary between it and the raiders territory and we wait. They haven’t attacked recently so there is a good chance it’ll happen soon, and we’ll be ready to fend them off–with the matriarch's permission of course.” “So a fight then.” Kira said, finally feeling her adrenaline flow with excitement. This is what she’d hoped for, the thrill of a battle. “Let’s go then!” she said excitedly, pushing past her master and rushing back towards the village, or rather, rushing as fast as her bloated padding would allow.

With the permission secured Master Kiwiiks and her Padawan Kira Carsen stood at the edge of the village, a small detachment of the Twi’lek scouts behind them, ready and willing to aid against the threat to their village. It was quiet for a long time with the only sounds in the surroundings being the far-off screeches of large wingmaws and the rustling of Kira’s plastic-backed nappy. Eventually the booming footsteps could be heard approaching, and the growls of the large carnivorous lifeforms filled the air until finally they came into view. Large pink fleshy monstrosities lumbered over the horizon of the valley, approaching as quickly as their stocky bodies would allow. Kira took her lightsaber’s hilt into her hand, readying it by her side but keeping it off. “Maintain calm.” she thought to herself, watching as the enemy came ever closer. It was when a red bolt of blaster fire shot by them, leaving a single laser scorch on one of the metal buildings behind them that Kira activated her weapon, igniting its brilliant green blade made of pure light. Her master did the same, ready to redirect the blaster fire if need be. “I hadn’t heard anything about the Flesh Raiders having access to blasters.” Kira said nervously, looking to her master. “Neither had I,” Kiwiiks responded, keeping her eyes focused on the approaching mob. “it would seem there is more to this than we originally thought. They shouldn’t have such advanced weapons available to them…”

More blaster fire came at the duo, but now that they expected it they could counter. The Jedi began swinging their sabers, knocking away the dangerous energy projectiles down into the dirt with swipe after swipe. The hoard advanced, their blaster fire becoming less random the closer they got, but it was quickly evident that their aim was less than practiced. In the back, a few of the warriors stood with blades crackling with energy, a makeshift imitation of a Vibroblade created from salvaged junk.

Kira, still flicking away blaster fire with ease, turned to her master, since she would always take the lead in battle. “Do we advance?” she asked quickly, deflecting another bolt. Kiwiiks kept her attention ahead of her but nodded at the question. “Yes,” she said moving forward suddenly. “Draw the raiders’ attention from the villagers behind us so that they may take aim and lay down a suppressive barrage. You are clear to engage.” The padawan nodded, moving forward to meet her enemies on the field alongside her master. Immediately she leapt into the air, causing her skirt to billow up around her legs as she brought her lightsaber’s blade down onto a Flesh Raider, who was quickly knocked back into a few of his fellow attackers. As she sailed through the air she watched the hem of her skirt rise up well past her waist. “Oh, I’m sure everybody is enjoying a show now .” Kira chuckled. Sure enough, the breeze against her thighs confirmed this. Her diaper was fully exposed as she dropped, but she didn’t really care–the heat of the fight was far more important as was helping and protecting this village. Three of the great beasts tumbled to the ground as Kira landed low, one leg bent and the other outstretched, putting herself at perfect eye level with the stocky ankles of another enemy. She spun, bringing her outstretched leg into the shin of the lumbering flesh raider above her. Using her own momentum and a slight push from the force she tripped the creature, driving him to the ground. Kira jumped up again, righting her stance and feeling the weight of her padding swing between her legs.

A reassessment of her situation as she looked around let her know that she and her master were making quick work of their enemies. The mob they originally started against had been quickly trimmed down to a small group. Whether Master Kiwiiks had intended it or not, the pair had incapacitated every Flesh Raider carrying blasters, leaving only those with their electrified junk blades left. They stepped forth, forming a half-circle around the pair while Kira and her master, just like in training, moved back to back, Kira’s mushy bottom pressing briefly against her master through her skirt. “I’ll have to apologize later.” she thought. Each Jedi turned in a clockwise rotation with small timed steps, waiting for one of the Raiders to break guard and attack. Moments felt endless and tense as the Jedi eyed their foes. “They aren’t usually this well-coordinated, what is going on?” Kira wondered, watching one step forward, breaking into its aggressive forward streak. “Coming at me!” Kira yelled, alerting her master that she’d be preoccupied. The fleshy brute raised its blade and tried to bring it down hard only for Kira to meet the charged weapon midair.

With a yell she pushed it back, using the moment that he was off-balance to force throw a heavy rock directly into his stomach. “In combat!” Kiwiiks called out behind her, and the whooshing sound of her saber broke into a clash as she sliced through the armor of one of the raiders with ease. Kira looked back briefly to see the grace her mentor exhibited as combat continued and one by one they broke down the circle of enemies until the threat was eliminated with only the two warriors left standing.

They reapproached the village with the Twi’lek inhabitants seeming rather astonished. Kira found herself smiling. “That’s right,” she thought, “We did that. Together, two Jedi accomplished what your whole village couldn’t.” Ranna Tao’Ven stepped through the crowd, “You did it!” she said, her lekku bouncing as she looked back and forth between the Jedi and the fallen Flesh Raiders. The leader’s happiness was quite infectious as Kira found herself generally pleased at the outcome as well and smiled back to the matriarch. "At least for now." she said, drawing in slow and steady breaths to combat the exhaustion from a hard-fought battle. However, while master Kiwiiks explained that this was a bigger deal than they’d originally thought, Kira noticed something odd;Every one of the villagers had their eyes on her, and they seemed to be staring her down.  
Between Tao’Ven and Kira’s master a back and forth was raised about the Flesh Raider’s access to such advanced weaponry, but Kira couldn’t shake the feeling that all eyes were on her. She’d even caught the Twi’lek leader glancing at her. “What's their problem?” Kira wondered, shuffling her feet and watching the crowd nervously, “Do they still not trust us? Even after saving them?”

With everything fully dealt with, the pair walked back to their transport, yet Kira couldn’t help but look back, noticing some whispers coming from the Twi’lek villagers as the Jedi moved away. The walk through the trees ended up being mostly uneventful for the pair, though Kira’s guard was still up. Apparently, her master noticed her tense nature as they moved through the trees and spoke up briefly from behind her. “Is something the matter Kira?” she asked, and the padawan looked over to see her mentor giving out a rare chuckle. It caught her off guard: her master was normally so serious, and while the accomplishment of completing their mission may have softened her vigilance, Kira couldn’t believe she hadn’t noticed the strange attitude of the villagers. “I’m just on guard, and you should be too Master Kiwiiks. The Twi’lek seemed rather odd as we left.” Kiwiiks chuckled again. “You misunderstand,” she informed Kira, pointing towards her skirt. “I’m sure they’ve never seen something such as that from somebody wearing that.” Still unsure of what her master was getting at Kira looked down to see that the skirt of her robes had been completely shredded.

”How long has this been like this?!” Kira yelled, feeling herself grow red at the realization that the strangeness from the inhabitants of Kalikori Village was due to her exposed and almost overfull padding. The Jedi master laughed again, more openly this time as her padawan came to understand. “At least since the fight,” she responded, “I do believe that it happened while we faced the Flesh Raiders.” A flood of flustered embarrassment ran through Kira as she surveyed the damage. Part of the entire left front quarter was completely missing leaving a large gap that showed off her bare leg and, more importantly, the taped up side of her diapers and at least half of the front of her sagging, yellow-stained padding. Other rips and holes decorated the still whole parts of the fabric, giving glimpses as the light poured through them. In private or with her fellow Jedi that she’d come to trust she was lax about her padding’s visibility, and even in combat she could pass it off as most exchanges happened far too fast for anybody to notice. However, showing it off to an entire group of strangers, especially when it was so full, was another extremely embarrassing story.

With a humiliated sigh Kira hung her head and trudged back to the ship, her mentor following close behind. Master Kiwiiks remained silent the rest of the way, only stopping Kira once they were back on their way to the temple in the metal walls of their transport craft. “Kira.” Kiwiiks said, breaking the uneasy silence between the pair. “Time for a debrief right?” The padawan sighed again, only to be shocked when her master crossed the length of the transport and pulled back the waistband of her skirt and diaper simultaneously, surveying the damage to her apprentice's nappy. “H-Hey!” Kira said, only to stand still and wait for the invasion of her personal space to end. They’d come to do this back and forth so many times in the last years that it didn’t matter what the other said, it would always end the same way. “It seems it probably would have been wise to change you before you left after all, at least then they wouldn’t have seen your diaper in such a state.” Kira gave a loud huff, crossing her arms in front of her while her master allowed the waistbands of her diaper and skirt to snap back into place. “I did just fine until those brutes slashed up my robes. They wouldn’t have even noticed!”

Kira’s indignance was not unusual, and by now her master knew well what her far off looks or shameless squatting meant. She’d even taken to checking and changing her soon after no matter where they were. Around the temple or alone it wasn’t so bad, but it was when they were out on missions that it was humiliating for the padawan. “You think you’re being stealthy when you wet yourself?” Kiwiiks asked as she pulled out the changing supplies from a wall storage locker, “Anybody who pays attention could see your look of relief or hear that soft hissing coming from your waist. Not to mention the sounds that backside of yours makes.” The Jedi laid down a soft mat on the ship's cold metal, patting it to signal her apprentice to come over. Kira however was already walking, moving to lay down for a change that had become long overdue. From above her, Kira’s master’s face seemed kinder, as it appeared whenever she needed a change. She even stopped her teasing as she pushed aside the scraps of Kira’s skirt to rip away the tapes of her diaper.

The damage inside was significant with even the normally reserved Jedi making a joke at Kira’s expense. “I’m not sure what took a worse beating, the Flesh Raiders or your padding.” Kira shook her head in embarrassment, unable to quite believe she’d just heard that while her master wiped away any evidence of her shameless accident from her padawan’s pale skin. With the practiced touch of an expert, Bela applied lotion and powder to Kira’s groin and bottom gently, not allowing her touch to linger in any way that was unpleasant. Kira found herself secretly appreciative of this. It’d been hard giving up more control of her bathroom habits–namely changing her nappy–to her master so that she could focus on her Jedi training. With time and patience, the two had built up a routine, a system to combat awkwardness. This also brought comfort to both of them. The situation had become normal for the pair.

With a final SKKKRRRP sound master Kiwiiks pulled the last tape over the front plastic landing strip and the two took their seats. Like she hadn’t just handled the other’s waste, Master Kiwiiks began debriefing her padawan, making note of the excellent progress in her combat skills and cooperation and especially praising her ability as a diplomat with the Twi’lek Matriarch. “Almost like a proud parent…” Kira thought, sipping away at a drink as they talked. As the conversation progressed Kira felt an all too familiar warmth spreading through the new soft padding within ten minutes of being taped into her fresh diaper, her accident rapidly warming the garment around her waist. She let that feeling take her momentarily before snapping back to attention at her master saying her name repeatedly. “I’m sorry master, what was that?” she asked, watching Bela Kiwiiks sigh. Kira looked down to see the rapidly yellowing and expanding groin of her nappy, realizing that her shredded skirt was doing nothing to hide her accident, even though her master knew the signs anyway. “I hope that you’re comfortable in that,” she said, “I should not need to change you for a bit.” Kira blushed, nodding to her master. “There’s still room anyway.” she said as the flow of urine into her diaper continued. “It’s not like I won’t have to go again before long anyway.” Kira thought.

You can find my commission info on Pixiv: https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/77014179 or Deviantart: https://www.deviantart.com/redsabdlcreations/art/Commission-Sheet-814824251?ga_submit_new=10%3A1569686968 You can message me on pixiv: https://www.pixiv.net/member.php?id=27723412 Archive of our Own: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redsabdlcreations/works Or Deviantart: https://www.deviantart.com/redsabdlcreations if you are interested in placing a commission, I'm fairly backed up at the moment but I'll let you know a timetable as fast as possible


End file.
